tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Truth About Toby
The Truth About Toby is the second episode (fourth in Australia) of the nineteenth season. Plot Toby's sideplates are rattling and Henrietta suggests that they call in at the Steamworks to have them looked at. Toby tells her that he does not have the time as he has a lot of jobs to do. Toby leaves Henrietta at Knapford to take a trainload of scrap to the scrapyard. Henrietta reminds Toby to have his sideplates looked at and suggests he fill up with coal before he goes. Toby loses patience and tells Henrietta that she does not need to tell him everything. Toby pulls in next to Reg at the scrapyard and sure enough, he does run out of coal. Toby asks if Reg has any to spare, but Reg is a diesel-powered crane. Just then, Edward chuffs past and Toby rings his bell to greet him. After he has gone, Toby realises that he should have stopped Edward to ask him for some coal. Reg tells Toby that another engine will be along shortly and he starts to unload Toby's scrap. Sure enough, Thomas clatters past. Toby calls out to him, but Thomas cannot hear him over the noise of scrunching scrap. Clarabel sees Toby and thinks he looks very sad. A short while later, Edward passes by again. Toby calls out, but like Thomas, Edward cannot hear him over the sound of Reg at work. Edward does manage to hear Toby's bell, which he thinks is odd; Toby should not still be at the scrapyard. Toby tells Reg that he is making too much noise and asks if there is some way he can attract the other engines' attentions. Reg decides he will wave a brightly coloured piece of scrap like a red flag when the next engine passes. Soon, Henry passes and Reg waves an old, red car in the air. Unfortunately, Reg accidentally loses grip and throws the car at Henry which scares the nervous green engine. Meanwhile, at the Docks, Edward tells Salty that every time he has passed the scrapyard, Toby has been there. Clarabel says she saw him looking sad, too. Salty comes to the sad conclusion that old Toby is going to be scrapped. Thomas is shocked and says Toby is far too useful to be scrapped. Back at the scrapyard, Toby spots Thomas puffing towards him in the distance. Reg decides it would be a good idea to lift Toby up in the air so that Thomas will be able to see him asking for help. Toby is not impressed. Thomas passes and hears Toby screaming at Reg to put him down and the little tank engine realises that Salty must be right and Toby is going to be scrapped. The news of Toby's fate soon travels around the island. Thomas tells Gordon who tells Caitlin. Caitlin then tells Connor and soon Stanley, Edward, Salty, James and Percy all hear the news. It is not long before every engine on Sodor has heard the news. Meanwhile back at the scrapyard, Reg lowers Toby back onto the rails, admitting that his idea might not have been the best one. In the yard at Knapford, Paxton overhears Henry talking to Stafford about Toby. Paxton then tells Emily and Henrietta overhears. Henrietta is adamant that it is not true; there is no way her Toby is going to be scrapped. As the sun goes down, Toby cannot understand why nobody has stopped to help him all day. Suddenly, Emily clatters in and tells Reg and Toby that there is a rumour going around that the old tram engine is going to be scrapped. Toby says he is not going to be scrapped, he merely ran out of coal. Henrietta tells Toby that she told him to fill up with coal and Toby has to admit she had been right and apologises for snapping at her earlier. Emily then lends Toby some of her coal. Later on, the Fat Controller gathers all of the engines at Knapford. They are surprised to see Toby pull in. Then, the Fat Controller arrives and makes an announcement saying that Toby the Tram Engine is not going to be scrapped and that he is still a hard working and really useful engine. He goes on to say that whoever started the rumour caused a lot of confusion and probably some delay. Toby has no idea how the rumour started and chuckles about it with a regretful Thomas before he puffs away with his sideplate still rattling. He remembers that Henrietta had told him to go to the Steamworks and laughs as Henrietta sighs. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Stanley * Caitlin * Salty * Paxton * Stafford * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Connor (cameo) * Samson (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * The Dock Manager (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * A Schoolboy (cameo) Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Salty, Stafford and the Fat Controller * Rob Rackstraw as Toby * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel * David Menkin as Stanley * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tim Whitnall as Reg * Nigel Pilkington as Percy (uncredited) US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry and Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * David Menkin as Stanley * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Keith Wickham as Salty, Stafford and Sir Topham Hatt * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tim Whitnall as Reg Locations * Ffarquhar Quarry * Knapford * Crocks Scrap Yard * McColl Farm * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Wellsworth * Vicarstown Bridge * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Station Yard * Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourth episode of the nineteenth season. * Rob Rackstraw joins the UK voice cast and takes over the voice of Toby in the UK dub after Ben Small left the voice cast in 2014. * David Menkin voices Stanley in this episode in both the UK and US; it's also marks the first time Menkin has voiced a character in the UK. * This episode marks Stanley's only speaking role in the nineteenth season. * This is the first episode where all members of the Steam Team have speaking roles. * This episode aired before the Dinos and Discoveries episodes premiered on TV in the US, meaning that the audience may have not known who Samson was. Goofs * Nigel Pilkington is not credited in the UK dub for voicing Percy * When Gordon tells Caitlin "Old Toby is going to be scrapped," her valve gear is not connected to her crosshead. * When Toby leaves Ffarquhar Quarry, Henrietta's door is left open. * Edward's brake van disappears at Brendam Docks but reappears when Henry arrives. * When Toby reverses to couple up to his trucks full of scrap, the truck's coupling is facing sideways right. Quotes *Thomas: "Toby! You're here!" *Toby: "Of course I am, Thomas! I just needed some coal." *Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt: "Quiet everyone, please! I just want to say absolutely and categorically that Toby the Tram Engine is not being scrapped." *ENGINES ALL CHEER AND WHISTLE *Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt: "Toby is still a hard-working and really useful engine and, whoever spread the rumour that Toby was going to be scrapped, caused a lot of confusion and probably even some delay! If you're..." *Toby: "I don't know how that silly rumour came about!" *Thomas: "I know...NERVOUSLY...I have no idea how that got started! What a silly idea!" *GIGGLES AND RINGS BELL *RATTLE *Toby: "Oops! My sideplates!" *Henrietta: "Oh, Toby!" In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures US * Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures (Direct-to-Home Video; US) * Season 19 (Digital Download) FRA * Series 19 (Digital Download) CHN * Millie and the Volcano es:La Verdad Sobre Toby pl:Prawda o Tobiku Category:Season 19 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video